Gagner
by Rose Kirkland Jones
Summary: El final de la Guerra de los 7 años. Un vencedor, un premio y un corazón roto.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y sus personajes le pertenecen a Himaruya Hidekaz

 **Aviso:** Este fic participa en el reto drabble "De la A a la Z" del foro Multifandom is the new Black.

¿Qué puedo decir? Inglaterra nunca fue un santo, Francia nunca fue siempre el malo... los ataques eran mutuos y esta vez le tocó ser el villano al cejón.

 **Contexto:** Guerra de los 7 años.

* * *

Peleó como si fuera su última batalla, lo dio todo… luchó con todas sus fuerzas pero el resultado ya estaba escrito.

Cayó de rodillas sobre la tierra fría y húmeda, apretó con fuerza los puños haciendo que los pequeños brotes que estaban entre sus dedos fueran arrancados de sus raíces. Su cabeza gacha, sus dientes rechinando reprimiendo el dolor que sentía y las ganas de matarlo... pero era obvio, el mosquete que apuntaba directamente a su cabeza se lo impedía. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire y levantó la mirada para toparse con esos verde esmeralda que lo miraban fríamente, aquellos que no tenían ni una pizca de contemplación o benevolencia.

Unos ojos vacíos, cegados por el poder y el odio que ambos sentían el uno por el otro.

No se había equivocado cuando decidió esconder al pequeño en un lugar muy lejos de allí. Aún era un niño, no tenía que conocer los males del mundo.

\- Ganaste –su orgullo le impedía humillarse- ¿Estás contento?

El cañón del mosquete rozó la piel de su frente. La firmeza con la que empuñaban el arma había aumentado, la sonrisa de suficiencia del portador sólo demostraba lo mucho que se regocijaba viéndolo así.

¿Qué más quería de él?

\- ¡Era mío! –su voz casi quebrada resonó en un grito entre los árboles circundantes- Era lo único que tenía…

Volvió a agachar la cabeza. No iba a mostrarle sus lágrimas.

\- ¿Eres feliz con toda la masacre que has ocasionado por un capricho? –fue casi un suspiro.

Soldados franceses, campesinos inocentes, mujeres, niños… soldados británicos.

No lo toleraba más.

\- ¿No fue suficiente con Jeanne*? –volvió a levantar el mentón para mirarlo.

Ya no le importaba que viera sus ojos acuosos ni las lágrimas que brotaban y resbalaban por sus mejillas.

\- Arthur… –usaba su nombre con la esperanza de llegar hasta esa parte humana que los hombres llamaban bondad.

Se lanzó a sus rodillas, rogando y mandando al diablo todo aquel orgullo que podía tener. Ahora sólo era Francis Bonnefoy, rogando que no le quitasen lo único a lo que él podía llamar familia.

\- No me alejes de Matheu.**

El británico trastabilló, recuperó el equilibrio y de una sola patada hizo atrás al francés, haciéndolo caer de espaldas.

\- Matthew –alzó la voz con fastidio- te referirás a él así de ahora en adelante, Francia.

El inglés se dio media vuelta, dejando al mayor tirado, sollozando y mirando al cielo.

\- Si me disculpas –sonrió– iré por lo que desde ahora es mío.

Escuchó los pasos alejarse pero no podía volver a levantarse, el vacío en su pecho se lo impedía. El dolor lo consumía cegándolo, clamando venganza…

¿Podría hacerlo? Por supuesto, sólo tenía que ser paciente… sabía exactamente dónde golpearlo.

Rió con el corazón hecho trizas, sintiéndose consolado. Unos ojos azules, una cabellera rubia… Inglaterra caería y él sería quien termine apuntándolo con el mosquete ¿O tal vez…? Estalló en carcajadas.

El dolor sólo puede pagarse con dolor.

* * *

Ajá! Muchos ya deben estar suponiendo cuál fue la venganza de Francia… cofcofRevolutionaryWarcofcof.

Gagner: ganar en francés.

*Jeanne d'Arc – Juana de Arco: La doncella de Orleans. Heroína de Francia en el contexto de la Guerra de los 100 años. Dio un giro importante durante la guerra contra Inglaterra, en favor a Francia. En el anime/manga se ve lo importante que fue para Francis.

** Matheu: Versión francesa de Matthew. Matthew Williams es el nombre humano de Canadá.

Y la referencia del último párrafo es… ¿Quiénes son los que están en el campo de batalla el 4 de Julio? ¿Los que se apuntan el uno al otro en la Revolutionary War? ¿Francis lo ideó todo? Quién sabe.

Sea como sea, no volveré a ver la Revolutionary War de la misma forma nunca más. Ay :'(


End file.
